


Sweet Tooth

by SpicyAllister



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dominant Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Horny Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Horny Hank Anderson, M/M, Resolved Sexual Tension, Sexual Tension, Sub Hank Anderson, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:21:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27410356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpicyAllister/pseuds/SpicyAllister
Summary: Hank has some candy from the spooky season leftover and shows Connor just how much he enjoys sweets.
Relationships: Hank Anderson/Connor
Comments: 6
Kudos: 28





	Sweet Tooth

**Author's Note:**

> Skipped ahead to posting my most recent thread cause I really like how it came out haha  
> The others will be posted sometime later :'D

Hank is sitting at the table in the kitchen, scrolling aimlessly on his phone as Connor is sitting on the couch watching television. Hank has some leftover Halloween candy laying on the table as well, occasionally picking up a piece of chocolate or a gummy and popping it in his mouth with a hum.

Connor looks at Hank every couple of seconds or so, the sounds of enjoyment coming from the man piquing his interest. He catches Hank looking back at him at one point and his mouth hangs open. Hank is sucking on a lollipop, but he chose a longer one and is dragging his tongue on it ever so slowly when he sees Connor looking. Hank takes the whole sweet in his mouth after, sucking on it and drawing it back out with the biggest smirk on his face.

Connor can't help but shuffle around on the couch, heat spreading across his face and lower regions as well. Surely, Hank knows what he's doing, since as soon as Connor bites his lips and finally manages to take his eyes off of Hank, he hears a deep chuckle and blushes a bit more. Hank isn't fully satisfied, though, and decides he wants to take this a bit further.

"Hm, the weather has finally cooled down a bit, something warm to drink would be nice, huh?" Hank mentions and gets up from his seat to dig through one of the cupboards in the kitchen. Connor isn't sure where he's going with this, but just hums along in agreement and lets things unfold. Hank brings out a small box of hot cocoa mix and starts heating up some milk on the stove, taking out a mug and a couple of marshmallows as well.

Connor just continues attempting to watch TV, trying his best to ignore the tent forming in his pants from Hank's earlier tease. Hank continues making his drink and pours the now heated milk into his mug and mixes in the hot cocoa powder, looking back to see Connor struggling and smirking. He finishes and cleans up, after doing so he makes his way back to the table, settling down his drink and picking his phone back up.

All is normal for a bit, Connor manages to calm down a little deciding that he'll just deal with his erection later in the bathroom or something, but then a small noise causes him to whip his head back in Hank's direction. Once again, Hank is up to another one of his tricks he sees.

Connor wasn't sure if he was imagining the sound he just heard since Hank was just drinking his cocoa as if nothing was going on until once again their eyes meet for a quick second and Hank looks away.

Connor raises an eyebrow but just as he goes to turn his attention back to the TV, he hears it again. A muffled moan, almost like a whimper from Hank. He turns to look at Hank and sees that he's finishing his drink and is holding his mug up with his head tilted back, mouth open as thick warm drops of cocoa dribble down into his open mouth and a sigh leaves his throat. He sets his mug down and looks at Connor again, licking his lips to clean up excess hot cocoa, and leans back in his chair with that smirk from earlier.

Connor opens his mouth to say something, but the words never come out as his cock twitches in reply for him. Hank just chuckles with that fucking grin on his face and goes back to browsing on his phone, much to Connor's frustration.

"Wipe that grin off your face," Connor manages to finally say to the older man as he fidgets on the couch from how uncomfortable his pants are now. Hank just laughs in response and adds in a small challenge.

"Make me," Hank retorts, and with that, he gets up from his seat again with his mug in hand and heads to the sink to wash it. Hank feels like he's finished this whole thing, he had his fun, and if anything he has something he can think back to when he needs something to jerk off to.

Unbeknownst to him, however, Connor wants to properly finish what Hank started. As Hank rinses the mug and dries it off, he goes to place it back in the cupboard but is suddenly caught off guard when he feels hands grip his hips and a body pressing up against him from behind. 

"How about putting that pretty mouth to work on something else, hm?" Connor's voice is right in Hank’s ear, low and deep as he grinds up against Hank, and that hard 'something else' he is referring to is made obvious to Hank. Hank shudders, feeling Connor pent up just a bit more than he anticipated but welcomes it nonetheless, his cock throbbing from the sudden approach.

"Hah, is that a question or a command?" Hank asks as he puts the mug back in place and turns to face Connor after. Connor wastes no time and pulls Hank in for a kiss. Need and lust are very present and it gets deeper quickly, both of them needing to lean against the counter for support. Connor's tongue makes its way into Hank's mouth and he picks up traces of the candy and hot cocoa Hank had earlier, earning a muffled moan from him as he does so.

Connor pulls away leaving a flustered and panting Hank in front of him, truly a slight that made him want to fuck him then and there. He couldn't though, he wanted to have a bit of fun teasing him too, after all, Hank was the one who started all of this.

"Couch, now," was all Connor says before turning on his heel and going to said place, leaving behind a slightly confused and disappointed Hank. He follows along, but as he goes to take a seat next to the android, Connor stops him. "In front of me."

Oh. So it's going to be like that, huh? Hank obeys and kneels at the foot of the couch right in front of Connor, who is already undoing his pants and shifting them down ever so slightly to let his dick out. Hank gives Connor a look for permission and is seemingly granted it with a nod and goes ahead to free himself as well. Connor strokes himself just a bit as he watches Hank let out his cock, thumb sliding across his tip and he bites his lip in pleasure. Hank finishes up and Connor beckons him closer with a finger, holding his own cock as it pokes at Hank's lips.

"Here's another treat for you," Connor purrs and Hank catches on quickly as he drags his tongue from the base right to the tip causing Connor to shudder. He leaves a few kisses on the tip and moves to take it in his mouth slowly, Connor muttering a quiet "fuck" in the process.

Once Hank manages to take all of Connor, he starts bobbing his head, slowly at first but picking up the pace as Connor groans and places a hand on his head to urge him faster. Connor bucks his hips up every once in a while and Hank gags slightly but is able to push past it, determined to keep sucking off Connor.

"Ahh, so fucking good, you're so good Hank," Connor manages to say in between moans, which only fuels Hank on further as he bobs his head faster with muffled moans vibrating Connor's cock. Hank can feel Connor getting close, his cock throbbing in his throat. Connor is thrusting into his mouth at this point as Hank jerks himself off in hopes to cum with him.

Before he can finish down his throat though, Connor pulls his cock out of his mouth suddenly, but not before adding a quick "open your mouth." Hank does as he’s told, tongue hanging out as Connor strokes himself and shoots his load holding his cock right on Hank's tongue, cum shooting in his mouth. A bit drips down his tongue which Hank quickly laps up. Not long after, Hank cums as well, jerking off that whole time and pumping every drop out of himself as he licks up all of Connor. They both take a minute to catch their breath as Hank takes a seat next to Connor now, a small chuckle leaving him as he does so.

"What's so funny?" Connor asks and can't help but smile, Hank's laugh making him happy regardless of the reason behind it.

“It's just fun teasing you Con, always leads to something interesting," Hank explains with a smile. Ah, but there's a hint of that smirk again... Connor returns the look and moves closer to Hank, the man backing up until Connor has him straddled on his back across the couch.

"Seems like you aren't quite satisfied yet,” Connor remarks. “You must have quite the sweet tooth.”

"Could say the same about yourself, sweetheart," Hank adds with a shrug and averts his gaze down to Connor's cock, which was already starting to harden again. This night was just getting started, it seems.


End file.
